It can be difficult to reach the top of vehicles, especially SUVs, trucks, and vans, while cleaning. Some people may use stepstools or ladders for more height, but they can be wobbly and unstable. If people lose their balance, they can fall and injure themselves. An easier and safer solution is needed.
The present invention provides users with an easy way to reach the top of their vehicle, and allows for easy detailing, cleaning, and reaching a vehicle's roof, or any other elevated surface or item. The reaching tool device eliminates the hassle of climbing unstable stepstools or ladders, and reduces the overall amount of time it takes to clean a vehicle. This device is ideal for all vehicle owners, including SUV, truck, and van owners.